vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fool Me Once
Fool Me Once is the fourteenth episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Fool Me Once promo SECRETS OF THE TOMB — helps and out of a dangerous situation. asks Anna to a party in the woods, unaware that she has her own reasons for wanting to meet him there. When Stefan, and Elena work with Bonnie and Grams to open the tomb, everyone is shocked by what they discover. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) Breakout Cast *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Co-Starring * Justin Smith as Duke Trivia * Antagonist: Anna. ** This is the first and only episode to date to feature Anna as an antagonist. * This episode marks the end of the second chapter of season 1, The Tomb Chapter. ' * This episode had 3.51 million viewers in USA. * This is the first episode in which Matt Davis is credited as a series regular, and he remains as such until the season three finale, ''The Departed. Interestingly, his character (Alaric Saltzman) does not appear in this episode. :'''Deaths: :* Ben - killed by Stefan Salvatore. :* Sheila Bennett - Died a natural death after being weakened from opening the tomb. Cultural References *Escape clause, any clause, term or condition in a contract that allows a party to that contract to avoid having to perform the contract. *Duke University, a private university located in Durham, North Carolina. * The expression "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me" means that you should learn from your mistakes and not allow someone to take advantage of you repeatedly. *Damon was actually fooled twice by Katherine. In 1864 she fooled everyone, including Damon and Stefan, into thinking that she burned inside Fell's Church. Later, Damon believes Katherine's handmaid and witch ally Emily Bennett, when she tells him she used a spell to protect the vampires, including Katherine, inside the tomb. He waits 145 years for the return of the comet to free her, only to find out that she was never trapped inside the tomb. Quotes :Stefan: "It's Elena, Damon if you know something, tell me." :Damon: "I mean this sincerely, I hope Elena dies." :Anna: "Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling." :Elena: "Who are you?" :Anna: "I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me? I mean, we're, like, practically dating." :Elena: "Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." :Anna: "Oh, I think she will." :Elena: "Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" :Anna: "Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love-struck idiot." :Elena: "Then what is it? Or who is it?" :Anna: "My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. Then when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away." :Bonnie: "How did you know where we were?" :Sheila: "Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry, anger. After Stefan told me that they had taken you, I had a lot of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that." :Damon: "I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we we're having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." :Elena: "The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." :Damon: "Your hope, not mine." :Pearl (Damon choking her): "The Guard, the one at the church, the one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell like everybody else. He let her go." :Anna: "Last I saw her was Chicago, 1983. She knew where you were, Damon... she didn't care." :Damon: "Fool me once, shame on you." :Damon: "I told you, I work alone." :Anna: "Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So, what do you say?" :Damon: "Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." :Anna: "Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." :Damon: "When do you wanna do this?" :Anna: "God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women." :Caroline: "So I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?" :Matt: "You wrote a speech?" :Caroline: "Yes. It's a 'you kissed me and I don't want things to be weird' speech. It's pre-emptive." :Matt: "Pre-emptive?" :Caroline: "Yeah. You know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets or were, like, ooged out..." :Matt: "Ooged,' huh?" :Caroline: "Can I just get on with the speech part?" :Matt: "Yeah, go for it." :Caroline: "So, I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just wanna let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause." :Matt: "Why are you giving me an escape clause?" :Caroline: "I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we are doing here." :Matt: "Got it." :Caroline: "So...if you would like to exercise it, just let me know." :Matt: "I'm good, but thanks." :Anna: "So you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?" :Jeremy: "It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kinda wanna get back out there. You know, not be such a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and...you're also kinda strange and lurky, but, uh, I guess I like that too." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 1x14 Fool Me Once|Promo Pictures 114.jpg|Stefan in the tomb. normal_113015.jpg|Anna in the tomb. normal_113012.jpg|Elena in the tomb. normal_113011.jpg|Stefan talking to Grams. normal_113008.jpg|Bonnie and Grams looking at Emily's spell book. normal_113007.jpg|Grams. normal_113003.jpg|Elena, Damon, Caroline and Matt in the woods. normal_113006.jpg|Caroline and Matt in the woods. normal_113005.jpg|Matt and Caroline. normal_113002.jpg|Damon and Elena. normal_113001.jpg|Elena and Damon walking. 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-boys-of-the-vampire-diaries-20311450-1280-720.jpg 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-damon-and-elena-10389265-1248-704.jpg 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-girls-of-the-vampire-diaries-20382170-1280-720.jpg 1x14-Fool-Me-Once-matt-and-caroline-11561257-2000-1333.jpg 3000402411_1_3_F9m0k0Jh.gif 4355914304_e592a72b19_z.jpg bscap0082.jpg damona-with-elena_500x355.jpg fmobonnie.jpg fool-me-once-1x14-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-10132070-500-333.jpg Fool-Me-Once-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11210572-2000-1333.jpg images454545485485.jpg the-vampire-diaries-fool-me-once-part-3-hq.jpg tumblr_lhnvj01URb1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_li4jknaEDm1qfrdlso1_500.gif VD113a_0054b.jpg-42e3c8aa-t3-480x337.jpg vd-s1-e14-1495.jpg NM191.jpg BM190.gif BM58.jpg BM50.jpg BM51.jpg BM52.jpg BM53.jpg BM54.jpg BM55.jpg Episode 14 Fool Me Once BTS.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x14 : Pour Katherine it:Mi Hai Ingannato Una Volta Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1